


Our Cabin

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix It Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, bucky wanting to smack his husband silly, buying a cabin, let them be happy my god, post Endgame, steve of course acting like getting hurt is no big deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	Our Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorningGlory2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/gifts).



Bucky likes to think he’s seen it all, I mean come on he was stuck in a ugly orange landscape for years before he was brought back with everyone else. So he’s seen it all and heard it all by this point he’s so sure, but Steve sure loves to throw those surprises out like he’s tossing bread crumbs to his favorite ducks at the nearby park.

Bucky’s about to spoon another helping of cereal in his mouth when Steve just casually throws out words that make Bucky stop with the spoon half way to his face.

“I’ve had my neck broken before.”

Everyone gathered around, which is most of the team, considering this is the common floor of the new avengers compound, just look to Steve in shock.

The blonde for his part isn’t even looking at anyone, just reading his morning paper and sipping his coffee, his frankly long ass hair and scruffy ass beard adding to his whole, caveman look.

After the fool nearly died to save everyone from the soul world he had nearly flung that old shield away and said he was done for good and by the looks of it, he had meant it, not that Bucky has been complaining at all, he was just thankful to be back on earth and with him. If he wanted to look like a wilderness man he was just fine with that and until they found their own place, they were staying in the compound.

“What?” Bucky finally ask setting his spoon back down in his bowl.

“It fixed itself in a few days, might of been in a coma during that time not sure.” Steve shrugs before drinking more coffee looking relaxed which….is not how Bucky feels at all.

“What the fuck Stevie!?” Bucky exclaims, voice higher than normal.

The others silently make there leave, Bucky knows they will wanna know the details later.

That finally gets Steve to look up from his paper like the old man he is and he takes in Bucky’s face and just….smiles sweetly, “What? It turned out ok in the end.”

The brunette fights the urge to smack his hand to his forehead, “Dollface you can’t just….jesus christ.” Bucky does give into the urge to rest his forehead on the table instead.

“Awwww Buck it’s ok, it was a long time ago.” Steve says just sounding much to happy for this type of talk right now.

Bucky looks up at him as he raises his head back up and just….gives the blonde a look so dry, even a desert would be jealous.

“I’m going to go out and break my neck just to prove to you how fucked up that statement was sugar I swear to god!” He growls.

Steve’s eyes widen as his hand lashes out and grabs onto the brunettes wrist like he thinks Bucky will really go do what he just said, “Bucky no!”

Letting out a sigh deep enough to wake their dog from the other room, Bucky thunks his head back down on the table grumbling under his breath so Steve can’t hear before finally growling out, “I have half a mind to strangle you myself right now, but sense I love you we are going to go out and look at more houses instead.”

When he doesn’t raise his head from the table, instead of getting up and going around the table like a normal human being, Steve pushes things out of the way and then just crawls over the dam table and forces Bucky’s head up so he can crawl in his lap. The chair under Bucky holding strong.

“I’m sorry doll.” Steve says softly framing Bucky’s face in his big hands and looking so earnest, Bucky just sighs and leans up to kiss his fool of a husband.

_________________

When they come across the cabin a few hours later, they know, they just know it’s the place for them, not to far from the city, but not to far into the country to feel all alone, it’s just right and they buy it right there on the spot.

A few days later once everything is moved in and they finally settle down on the carpeted floor for a nap, Bucky thinks FINALLY they get to come home, FINALLY they get to retire and it’s never felt so good.

And if it keeps Steve from getting hurt ever again, Bucky welcomes it even more.


End file.
